Strawberries and Rabbits
by Fujimoto Ayumu
Summary: Misaki has swapped genders and Usagi-san finds out, how will Misaki deal with this new experience?
1. Chapter 1

Starting Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica because if I did, I would be a happy person.

* * *

I, Takahasi Misaki, in my 20 years of living, has encountered an obstacle. Nii-chan, I think I'm going to die from embarrassment. I look at myself in the mirror some more. I couldn't believe that I had turned into a woman. I really hope that Usagi-san doesn't also cause me even more embarrassed. I heard the bathroom door start to creak open and I frantically started to slam the door shut.

"Misaki, what are you doing? Why are you trying to keep me out of the bathroom?" I didn't know how to answer since my physical appearance is of a woman's, then wouldn't my voice change too? I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. "Well Miaski, I'm waiting."

"Um, Usagi-san?" I could just see the utter shock on his face.

"What is it Misaki?"

"Can you please back away from the door so I can come out and you can go into the bathroom?"

"Sure Misaki, anything for you." I grabbed a towel and then I covered myself up and I opened the door and shut it slowly behind me. I looked up slowly at Usagi-san and I saw that he was very surprised. "Misaki?"

"Yes, Usagi-san?" I could tell that he was speechless. I blushed and walked from him and the bathroom to my room. I shut my door and then I went towards my closet and to my dresser. I opened my top drawer and I just about screamed. All of my underwear was replaced with women's bras and underwear. I just grabbed the closest bra and panties near me and I put them on. I went to a mirror in my room and noticed that they were strawberry print and the panties were pink with red lace on top of them. They had ribbon going through them and it had a little pink bow in the center of it and the bra matched. I saw my face go red as I watched myself in the mirror. I decided to go pick out something from my closet. I blushed because I wasn't paying attention to the fact that I had pulled out a pink dress that it had ruffles on it, which went well with my hair. I was done and decided to go make tea. I opened my door and was greeted with a shirtless, sweatpants wearing, just got out of the shower Usagi-san.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?"

"Baka Usagi! I'm Misaki! I know how you treat me and how you are in bed and other things about you, but I'm your Misaki!" I ran down the stairs and I went to the kitchen to make the tea I was going to make earlier. "Is Aikawa-san coming over today for your manuscript?"

"Yes." I could tell that he's realized that I'm Misaki, but I realize that he might still do what he normally does to me before I turned into a girl. "Oh and your brother is coming over today with Mahiro and his wife." I shuddered at the thought.

"I can't let Nii-chan see me like this!"

"It'll be ok somehow, don't worry, we can tell him comfortably."

"I hope you're right." I felt his arms wrap around me. "Um, Usagi-san?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I need my recharge of Misaki."

"No!" I felt myself getting weak and I decided that I couldn't deal with this so I just gave in. I heard the door bell ring and I shoved Usagi-san off and I ran to see who it was and of course it was my brother and his wife and Mahiro.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back~ Here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I secretly wish I did.

* * *

I smiled and let them in but I wouldn't answer the door. Usagi-san opened the door instead. I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there. I saw my brother give me a strange look.

"Who's that?" I heard him ask Usagi-san. I watched him hesitate.

"It's my girlfriend, Fujiwari Misaki."

"Hey, she has the same name as my younger brother." I was shaking and then I looked up at him. "Oh , I forgot to say, Fujiwari-san, my name is Takahashi Takahiro and this is my wife and son, Manami and Mahiro."

"Nice to meet you, but there's something I need to tell you." I blushed and he looked at me funny. "Could you sit down so I can talk to you?"

"Sure, Fujiwari-san."

"Ok, well hete goes. My name isn't Fujiwari Misaki, it's Takahashi Misaki. I've lived with Usagi-san for a while now. I can also see that your face is saying , ' Why is Misaki dressed like a girl if he's my brother?' Well, I went to bed last night and then I woke up and I looked like a girl, my voice changed and my clothes were all switched out too, how all of this happened, I don't know." I could see his face change from looking confused to shocked.

"So, what you're telling us is that you just swapped genders in the middle of the night?" I heard Manami ask me.

"Yes, that's what happened." I saw nii-chan's face change again.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized something that mom told me a long time ago when you were born."

"What did mom tell you?"

"That we have something wrong with our chromosomes, by that I mean our X and Y chromosomes."

"So, you mean that this is genetic?"

"Yes, but it skipped over me, so you got it and yes, it's also permanent." I just nodded my head and then they left. I heard the door bell ring for a second time and then I answered the door.

"Usagi-san, Aikawa-san is at the door." I also noticed that Isaka-san was also at the door.

"Where's Chibi-tan?"

"Who's Chibi-tan?"

"Who're you?"

"Takahashi Misaki, nice to see you again Isaka-san and please don't call me Chibi-tan."

"Usami-sensei! This is no time to be sleeping on the floor!" I had a crazy idea in my head.

"I'll wake him up." I walk towards him and kiss him on the lips. He woke up. "See, that's all it takes." I smile and walk away. I watched him get up and then I went to the kitchen to make tea. They both came down the stairs.

"So, Usami-sensei, when did you get a girlfriend?" I blushed badly and then I looked at her. I looked over to Isaka-san, who "knows" who I am.

"Um...Aikawa-san?"

"Yes?"

"You've known me for a while, I'm Takahashi Misaki." I smiled and then she looked at me. I poured all of them tea and they sat down on the couches.

"I won't go." I chuckled a little to myself.

"But Usagi-san you have to go to your award party, I'll even go this time." I could tell that he was ok with this.

"Fine, but only if I can bring Misaki, since she's volunteering to go in front of the three of us."

"Have it your way Usami-sensei." I smiled and then I looked at him because I knew what was going to happen next, I was going to have to go dress shopping.

* * *

End of Chapter 2! I'll post more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, but if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

_I was going to have to go dress shopping._

I could tell that he wanted them to leave so we could continue from before.

"We'll be taking our leave now."

"Thanks Usami-sensei for giving me your manuscript."

"Yeah, yeah, just leave already." They both headed to the door and with a silent click, it was shut. "Finally, they're gone." I saw Usagi-san turn around and look at me. I knew that look, it was the Misaki-I-Want-to-Make-Love-to-You look and I want no part of this. i turn around and I could hear his footsteps behind me and his arms entwined around me. I almost fell over. He turned me around and looked I looked him directly in the eyes.

"Usagi-san, I don't feel comfortable having sex in this body right now."

"That isn't what I wanted to do, I want to know your ring size."

"It's 7 and a half, why do you ask?"

"No reason." I could tell that he had something planed.

* * *

"Morning Usagi-san."

"Morning Misaki." I could tell that his look was a little mischievious.

"What's that smirk for?"

"No reason, I'm just going out for a bit since Aikawa-san asked me to go somewhere, also the award ceremony is in three days so you'll have to go dress shopping and I'll go with you."

"Ok, just call me when you're on the way home."

"Ok, I will and I'm leaving now."

"Ok, bye." The door clicked shut and I'm all alone. An idea popped into my head and I went to Usagi-san's library.

* * *

I already answered the phone and started cooking dinner. I guess I'm finally getting The hang of being a girl. I felt a strange sensation of something rolling down my leg and I saw blood. _Don't tell me I'm on my period! _I decided to call Aikawa-san, since she would understand more.

"Hello, this is Akawa-san."

"Aikawa-san, can you pick something up for me?"

"Takahashi-chan! Sure, what is it?"

"Well... when a girl is turning into a teenager they get a ..." I was too embarrassed to say what it actually is. "Also, you can just call me Misaki."

"Misaki, are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"I hope so."

"Ok, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"I'll be in the bathroom." I hung up the phone and now it was a waiting game. After about 10 minutes, I heard the front door open and footsteps A knock followed the footsteps that ended in front of the door.

"Misaki, are you in there?"

"Yes, do you have what I asked for?"

"Yep, can you let me in?"

"Yes." I finally understand why girls can be so moody sometimes.

* * *

End of Chapter 3! As always, read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I've noticed that I've recieved a few reviews about the pacing of this story, I will try my best to not make it seem like it's going to fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica...

* * *

I decided that I was going to get dressed. I decided that the dress that I picked out should suit me, and it does. I grabbed the thigh-high stockings out of the bag and I grabbed my pale pink, lacy bra with matching panties. I pulled the purple dress out of my closet. It was a simple dress, really, it didn't have anything girly on it, like bows or glitter, just a strapless, knee-length dress. I looked in the mirror and decided that this could work. I grabbed my silver pumps that Aikawa-san insisted that I buy. I put them on and opened my door to head downstairs. I stopped and saw that he was with Aikawa-san,who was currently helping him fix his tie.

"Ok, you're ready, but let's get Misaki so we can leave together." I heard a knock on the door and I saw Usagi-san head to the door. It was Isaka-san.

"Wow, Chibi-tan, you're lookin' real nice, wait till Usami-sensei sees you."

"What about..." I saw a certain look in his eyes that just screamed that he was in awe.

"Now that we're all here, we should leave." I grabbed Usagi-san arm and headed to his red sports car.

"Misaki?"

"It took forever to get ready, so this better be worth it for you, since I went through the trouble of doing this." I watched him put the gear into reverse.

"It's better than I could have imagined." I could see a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. I felt my face heat up as we left the apartment.

* * *

We finally arrived at the hotel where the award ceremony was being held. The hotel was very grand and the ballroom where the part was being held was beautiful. I heard him get announced and he walked up to the stage and give a short speech. After he finished, a group of girls were screaming for him and I'm pretty sure that one of them fainted. After he left, I met up with him and hugged him.

"Congradulations on getting your award, Usami-sensei." I saw something that I haven't seen from him yet, he was blushing. People were crowding around us, trying to talk to him. He decided that running away was a good option. He opened the door to one of the most expensive hotel rooms, I wasn't quite sure on what to do. The room was decorated like a standard bedroom out of a cheap romance novel before something romantic was about to happen, except Suzuki-san was there sitting on the bed.

"Misaki, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" A hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Sit on the bed." I sat down, unsure about what was going to happen. I watched him pull something from his jacket's interior pocket. I watched him take my left hand and then he got down on one knee. It all finally clicked.

"Misaki, will you marry me?" I was shocked, but I felt happiness at the thought of getting to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yes, just yes, I will marry you." I watched him take the ring out of the black velvet box and place it on my finger. I felt tears run down my face.

"Misaki, you're crying."

"What? I hadn't noticed." I blinked several times and I felt him kiss me.

"See? You stopped crying." He smiled a genuine smile. I blushed and felt my face heat up.

"Baka Usagi." I playfully chucked a pillow at his leg. He chuckled. I looked away.

"Misaki, now that you're my bride to be, there's something I want to tell you."

"What?"

"I want to get you out of that dress." I blushed several shades of red and then had to tell him something.

"No Usagi-san, no."

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

"No, its just that I want to save it for the right time."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." I kissed him on the forehead.

"We should probably head back downstairs."

"Ok."

* * *

End of Chapter 4! Not sure how I'll be with posting chapters because of school starting again, but I should be able to post more sooner rather than later, and as always, please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really in the mood to write, anyways here's Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

* * *

We headed back to the party one at a time. Once I arrived, I was swarmed by a group of girls.

"Why were you with Usami-Sensei?"

"He thought I was someone else, so it was a case of mistaken identity, I sorted it all out." They all left me and I was standing alone, then another girl approached me.

"I saw you were surrounded by those girls."

"Yeah, they were kind of intimidating."

"I know, anyways, I noticed the rock for a ring on your finger, who's the lucky man that proposed?"

"Usami Akihiko, that's why he dragged me out of here, but don't tell the other girls."

"You got it."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She walked away as Usagi-san walked over to me and we started talking. The jealous girls came storming over.

"Usami -san, who's this girl you're with, she said that it was a case of mistaken identity."

"Actually, it was, I thought that she was her older sister, but it turned out to be my girlfriend turned fiancee." I saw their faces change into shock.

"Can we see what the ring looks like?" I lifted my hand up to show them the ring. "Is that the Aoikawa Mayu engagement ring that costs 1.2 million yen?"

"Yes, I talked to Aoikawa-san herself, and since she reads my books, she gave it to me for free."

"How many carats is the diamond?"

"8 carat diamond in the center and 1/2 carat for the diamonds around the band." I never noticed how the ring looked up close. "We have to go home,so please, if you'll excuse us." We left together and headed home to start our wedding planing adventure.

* * *

End! This chapter is a little short, the next one though starts with a major time skip. Until next time~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, as I mentioned before, this starts of with a time skip, like 10 months after Usagi-san proposed.

**WARNING:** There is sex in this chapter, if you don't want to read it, just skip over it and finish the chapter.

Disclaimer: Who has two thumbs and doesn't own Junjou Romantica? This girl.

* * *

10 months later...

I was breathing erratically as I was getting ready to walk down the aisle. I was pacing back and forth in a ballgown that had way more fabric than necessary and I'm getting married in a very popular cathedral in England, because Usagi-san wanted to.

"Manami, can you go get nii-san, to get me to walk down the aisle?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes." I heard a knock on the door.

"Misaki, it's me your brother."

"Manami, answer the door." I watched her open it. Both my brother and Mahiro walked in.

"Wow, Misaki, you've grown up way to fast, I remember when you were a little kid and I was taking care of you, but now you're getting married to a famous author and my best friend at that." I blushed.

"Geez, nii-chan, you're embarrassing me!" I felt Mahiro tug gently at my skirt. I picked him up. "What is it Mahiro."

"Auntie looks pretty." I smiled at him and then he kissed me on the cheek. I gave him to Manami and then I looked at my brother.

"Misaki, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." My brother took my hand and led me out of the room and into the hallway. Manami went behind me and fixed my train, she said she would fix it again before I walked down the aisle. I stopped in front of the closed doors of the cathedral. I heard the music start and the doors opened for my bridesmaids, they closed again. Then different music played. I hooked our arms together and then I gripped my bouquet of baby romanticas tightly. The doors opened and everyone stood up. I didn't realize that our guest list filled up the entire cathedral. We walked down it for what seemed like hours. Once we made it, everyone was seated and the ceremony flew by as did the reception. I never knew my feet could hurt so bad. I finally was happy to go home.

"Well, how does it feel to be called Usami Misaki now?"

"It's very strange, but I'll get used to it." I felt him kiss me on the lips. Our limo stopped in front of a hotel, which I was confused about, but Usagi-san opened my door and lead me into the hotel to the honeymoon suite. He opened the door and then he picked me up and carried me into the room. He set me down and I looked around and saw that this room was huge. It almost took up an entire floor. I felt him take my hand and lead me to the bed. I was picked up and then set onto the bed. I watched him undo his tie and take off his jacket.

"Now Misaki, I want to get you out of that dress." I blushed because I knew that I wanted this too, so I nodded and he started to kiss me gently at first be his kisses became intense as he reached for the zipper of my dress. I blushed as he slowly pulled my dress off, leaving me in just my light pink bra and matching panties. I reached my hand up to his face and I kissed him. I closed my eyes and fell into the kiss. I pulled away and saw Usagi-san's face had a mixture of confusion and surprise spread across it. I kept my hand there and then I decided that I would tell him something I never had the courage to say before.

"Usagi-san, I love you."

"Misaki, I want you to say my name." He was talking and he unhooked my bra.

"Akihiko-san, no." I felt him get really close to my ear.

"Misaki, drop the -san." I felt his voice resonate throughout my entire body. I felt him lick my ear.

"Ah~, Akihiko!"

"Yes, Misaki, that's it." I felt him move from one ear to the other. "I'm going to make love to you, Misaki." I blushed and felt him put both his hands on my uncovered breasts.

"Mm~" I never knew these were really sensitive. I could feel something in between my legs, but I could tell what the feeling was. The more he groped them, the more I could feel the sensation getting stronger. I felt him remove his hand from my right breast. I whined at the loss of contact, only to be greeted with his mouth. I felt shocks of electricity shoot through my body. I couldn't contain my voice, so I just let it slip and I didn't bother to stifle it.

"Ah~, Akihiko, more." I felt him start to suck on my right nipple more and I felt turned on. I then felt his hand go in between my legs. I gasped and the sudden contact. "Akihiko, I don't want myself to be the only one feeling good, I want you and me to be joined together." He stopped what he was doing and unbuckled his belt. He then took his pants and boxers off in one go. Leaving himself fully exposed and me with just my panties on. I saw him kneel on the bed then he leaned over my lower half. He took my panties off slowly and he leaned in closer. "Akihiko, what are you do-OH!~" I felt him lick my clit while he thrust one finger into me. I felt two fingers move in as I continued to moan. I felt close to an orgasm.

"Akihiko~ no...mo-re...ah~...I..can't...cumming, I'm cumming!" I released myself while he was still in between my legs. I saw him lift my hips toward me and then I felt him thrust into me. "Wait, Akihiko, wait, don't move yet." It felt painful but i couldn't help but feel happy that we were finally joined together.I gave him a swift nod and then he started out gently but it soon became rapid.

"Misaki, do you feel good?"

"Yes, I feel amazing."

"I do too." I could feel him slowing down a little bit and then he sped back up again.

"Ah~...no more.. I'm gonna cum soon." I felt something intertwine with my left hand. It was his own hand interlocked with mine. I felt myself hitting the edge.I could tell that Usagi-san was just and closer, if not an orgasm as I was. I hit the edge and so did he.

"AKIHIKO!~"

"MISAKI!~"

We both came down from our highs. The last thing I heard that night was the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

1 months later...

I retched a third time and I heard panicked footsteps coming towards the door. I heard a knock come after it.

"Misaki, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm..." My words were cut of by another round of bile.

"Misaki, I'm coming in."

"No, don'!" Too late. He had walked right in. I saw him as he looked at me and the around the room. I blushed and then puked again, but this time Usagi-san held my hair back and away from my face.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"But, I don't wan't to go." I was dragged to the hospital anyways.

* * *

"Well Usami-san, here's what's going on. You're pregnant and what you have is morning sickness."

"You mean to tell me is that I have a child that going to give birth to in 9 months?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, but if you decide that you don't want the child, that we can do the other option." I knew what he was talking, abortion. I didn't even what to think, so no matter what Usagi-san thinks, I'm going to keep the child.

"I would rather pick the first option, which is having the child."

"Alright, then please come again for your check-up in one month."

"Ok." We walked out of the hospital to Usagi-san's car.

"Misaki, I'm so glad that you picked to keep the child. I blushed because I knew that he wanted a child too. We left the hospital feeling a little better than before. We walked into the apartment. I lied down with my head against Suzuki-san's leg. I started to drift off to sleep when I hear Aikawa-san fade into the background.

"Usami-Sensei..." I know that eveything's going to be fine.

* * *

End of Chapter 6! That's all I have so far, so please read and review!


End file.
